


Never For Granted:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny show each other how much they love each other, & they get along with Rachel & Stan, Are they a happy family?, Will they be successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!, This follows "Means So Much To Me"*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never For Granted:

*Summary: Steve & Danny show each other how much they love each other, & they get along with Rachel & Stan, Are they a happy family?, Will they be successful at it?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of "Married" series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!, This follows "Means So Much To Me"*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was showering up, so he could start the day & he is looking forward to having some alone time with his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, cause he never wants him to ever feel like he is being taken for granted, & he has things to plan for their special evening together, He was daydreaming about it, when he was brought out of his thoughts, by Steve opwning the shower door, stepping in, & closing it, He embraced his partner, which was the best way to start his day.

 

"Mmmm, You look absolutely gorgeous, & delicious when you are wet", Steve said as he kissed his lover's neck, & then he leans back & sticks his chest out, which gives Danny an appreciative view, as he watches Steve wash up his muscular body, "You taste scrumptious", Danny latches on a nipple, & suckles it, which made Steve moan, & when the blond lavished it with his tongue, He exclaimed, "Fuck, Danno !", He lets go, & said, "I am not done yet, Lover", & does the same to the other side, & kisses his way down his body, & took him into his mouth, The Navy Seal let out a gasp, & felt completely drained by the time Danny released him from his mouth, He gave Steve a couple of minutes, Then Steve got his payback, & completely drained Danny & left him a boneless mess, After a couple of minutes, They shut the water off, dried off, & changed, They were ready to start the day. They went to see if Grace is awake yet.

 

Indeed she was awake, she had showered & changed for school, she was adding some fruit to their oatmeal, that she had planned for breakfast, The couple were amazed at how matured, & how grown up she had become, she spotted them from the doorway, & she smiled, "Good Morning, Daddy, & Danno, I made us oatmeal for breakfast", she carefully set the knife down, she went over to them to give them a hug & a kiss on the cheek, she loves to see her parents in the morning, It brightens up her day.

 

"It smells great, Monkey, Thank you so much", Danny said as he hugged & kissed his daughter on the top of her head, & Steve mirrored his gesture, & "Yeah, Shortcakes, It sure does, Thank you so much for doing this", They sat down & ate, planning out their day, "Debra is gonna come & get you, Then we are gonna pick you up from her house, & we will spend some time together, & have dinner, Before we take you back to your Mom & Papa Stan's, You are gonna spend the week with them, Then you are ours for the weekend & the next following week", Grace pumped her fist excitingly in the air, & exclaimed, "Yes !", she hurriedly got her stuff ready, & they were ready to start their day.

 

Danny smiled to himself, cause his plan is working, He had swiped Steve's ring to have it customized, as his anniversary present, He had a speech planned, about loving him, & never taking him for granted, & thanking him for the best life possible, & trusting his heart to him. He also planned to repropose to Steve, at sunset. He just hopes that Steve won't kill him before he has a chance to, Steve has a plan of his own, He has purchased the Pro Ball Game Ball, & had Peyton Manning signed it, The Look on Danny's face is worth more the amount he spent on it, He also hopes that he can find his ring, cause it is pissing him off that it is missing.

 

Chin & Kono knew what Danny & Steve were planning for the other for their anniversary, but are keeping silent, like they swore to, They could not help but smile from their Smart Table, cause they are happy that their friends found each other & are in love. They are in a middle of a hard case, & had dinner delivered, Once they were on break, Steve went to check his office for his missing piece of jewelry, "Son of a bitch, Son of a bitch !", The Navy Seal exclaimed as he tears his office from limb to limb, while he was distracted with his search, Danny called Kono & Chin over to his office.

 

Danny said whispering, "I have the ring, Guys", Kono said in disbelief, whispering back exclaiming, "What ?, Are you nuts ?, He is going nuts looking for the ring !", Chin said whispering, "Do you have a death wish, Brah ?", Danny showed them the box, & opened it to show them. "The Center, The Red Little Birthstone Gem is June, For our ohana being formed, On the left side is your birthstones & Mary-Ann's, The Other has mine, Grace's, & Steve's, To remind him that he has a family to come home to & to fight for, That he is never alone, What do you guys think ?", Kono said smiling, "Danny, It's gorgeous", Chin nodded in agreeement, "Yeah, It must set you back, Bruddah", Danny said rolling his eyes, "You have no idea, But it is worth it", The Blond Detective was smiling, "Kono's right, Steve is gonna love it, We will keep it under wraps, It's your funeral", Kono said agreeing, "You can count on us", He thanked them, & was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Steve coming in, His expression went from pissed to sad in a second flat.

 

Chin & Kono excused themselves, & Danny indicated with a nod of a head, & hand, for his lover to take a seat in front of him, "I lost my ring, Danno", The Navy Seal sighed sadly. "Don't worry, Babe", It will turn up", Danny said with a reassuring smile. Steve gave a small smile back, & nodded, They finished up their work for the day, & Danny met him outside of their offices, "Let's go get our girl, & have a nice family dinner", The Navy Seal smiled bigger this time, which Danny loves to see, cause it makes his lover look sexier, They hurried out to get Grace from her Nanny's house.

 

"DANNO, DADDY !!!", Grace called out excitingly as she came running with her backpack, they exchanged hugs & kisses, & headed out to their favorite pizza place for dinner, & caught each other on what happened to them during the day, They enjoyed every precious moment, cause it doesn't last long, They brought her over to Stan & Rachel's, & they sighed sadly as they watch her enter, & headed for their own home, to change, & head straight to bed.

 

The start of the new week was gonna be a stressful one, & Five-O hates stressful cases, Danny groans as he tries to relax in his chair, in Steve's office, as they were planning on solving their new case quickly, & efficently. Steve handed him a cup of coffee, when they decided to take a break, "It will get better, Babe, You'll see", Danny said with a small smile on his face, "I hope so, Steven, I can't take another stressful case, like the last one, when that little girl got kidnapped, & we found her in time, & got her back to her parents in a nick of time", Steve remembered it all too well with a nod, They were almost killed in the line of duty, saving her. They are gonna make sure to give Grace extra kisses & hugs, They finished their planning, & went to join Chin & Kono at the Hilton Village.

 

The rest of the week went smoothly, & Danny & Steve spent every waking moment with Grace, They went surfing, to the movies, or hung out at home, Grace loves the attention that they are showering upon her, & she made sure that she said her "pleases" & "thank yous", she also made sure to give them the biggest hugs & kisses that she could muster. They felt better when they brought her back to Stan & Rachel's, They smiled as they greeted them, "It's nice to see you again, Steve & Danny", Stan said as he shook hands with the two detectives, Rachel kissed them both on the cheek, & they talked about Grace & her schedule. When they left, Stan said, "Have a great week & anniversary", Rachel said agreeing, "Yes, Please do, You deserve It", They thanked them, & left to enjoy the rest of their evening.

 

The Anniversary came & went, Danny was at Chin's getting ready, cause they decided to wait to see each other til dinner that night, Danny was nervous as hell, & The Asian Lieutenant sensed it, & he told him this, as he helps him get ready, "Danny, Tell him how you feel, & how much you mean to him, He'll love you for it", & Danny took a couple of deep breaths, & smiled at his friend,"Thanks, Chin, You always know what to say", he said. They continued to get ready in silence, & Chin made sure the blond was ok, & set before he left.

 

Steve was nervous, as Kono was helping him get ready, & Kono made sure that he was calm, she told him, "This is worth it, Steve, You love Danny & that little girl with every fiber of your being, This why you guys made this anniversary the most important, It is because of your love for each other, & the life you want for the future", Steve nodded & knew that Kono is right, He thanked her, Got his present set, & headed off to pick up Danny & head for the destination of their date, & start their romantic evening off right. They can do this, & will fight for their family, & their future.

 

Steve made it on time, & Danny was waiting for him, They checked the other out, & were drooling at the sight of the other, Steve said smiling, "You look absolutely amazing, Danno", Danny said with a bigger smile, "You don't look so bad yourself there, **_Sailor_** ", They shared a hot kiss, & Danny said, "Happy Anniversary, Baby", Steve said simply, "Happy Anniversary, Danno", & they shared a long kiss, They went to their favorite place for a romantic dinner, & hopefully for "dessert", when they get home.

 

Atmosphere was perfect, & the food was very good, There were light conversations going around them, Danny & Steve were feeling like newlyweds,as they looked at each other in the eyes, & saw love in them, They exchanged presents, & Danny loved the football, & thanked his husband for a wonderful & thoughtful gift, He felt the emotions that is surrounding him, & he took the Navy Seal's hands into his own, He said as he was trying to keep the tears were threatening to fall, "Steve, I loved you ever since our first encounter in your garage, & you got me shot", Steve tried to hold his tears back too, Danny continued, "You sacrificed everything to make all of us, especially Grace, family, which I am extremely grateful, When I needed money for her tuition, You gave your wedding ring as partial payment, Well I did not use it, I took a gig to pay for her school, I had your ring redone, & designed, with the money I saved up. I hope you like it", He took the little box, opened it & showed it to his hunky lover.

 

The floodgates broke, Steve sobbed out, "Oh, God", as he looked at the beautiful ring & at the amazing man in his life, Danny also had tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you so much, Steven, You mean the world to me & Gracie, Would you continue to spend the rest of your life with me ?", Steve just nodded, when he composed himself. Danny explained every part of the ring, & slipped it easily on Steve, They shared a passionate kiss, & left for home, & they were ready for their "dessert" now.

 

The Couple came crashing through the door, long enough to stop & put on the alarm, They were shedding their clothes as they made it to the bedroom, & plopped down on the bed, driving themselves crazy with want, & desire. Danny took a hold of Steve's cock, while the Five-O Commander suckled & biting on Danny's nipples, "SHIT, STEVEN !!", Danny yelled, & Steve stopped & let go for a second, yelled louder, "FUCK, DANNY!!!", & they continued to fuck like rabbits, & they made sure the other feels it, When they composed themselves, They changed the sheets, & showered, They entered the room naked after drying off, & they held each other as they fell asleep, thinking that this was the best anniversary ever, They fell asleep without any problems that hot summer night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
